


sitting on the floor, wearing your clothes

by bbbbrrenda (unitedstatesofzukka)



Series: Last Kiss [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sokka knows he is baby, Understanding, Zuko is baby, aang is just happy they got vegetarian options, katara is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedstatesofzukka/pseuds/bbbbrrenda
Summary: in which zuko doesn't have extra clothes because he left them with his Uncle after joining the Gaang
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Last Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	sitting on the floor, wearing your clothes

_And I'll go sitting on the floor, wearing your clothes_

It was just supposed to be a simple hunting trip. But the rain caught us by surprise, well not really. Katara and Aang had both warned us that they felt a storm coming. But us being us, we didn’t listen. It was all going well until we heard a loud clap of thunder. Before we even had time to react, I felt the water falling on me, sharp little bullets falling from the sky. We would have to run all the way back to the Wester Air Temple with all our supplies in hand. 

_  
  
_

“There you are! I’ve been worried sick- I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS GOING TO RAIN BUT NO! YOU DON’T LISTEN! YOU DIDN’T EVEN TAKE A COVERING JUST IN CASE! THIS IS WHY YOU’RE ALWAYS SICK-” Katara was going off on Sokka, who was arguing back as always.

_  
  
_

I walked over to the giant flying buffalo they all called Appa to put down the supplies. He was so soft and fluffy, made me want to crawl next to him to find some sort of warmth. It wasn’t until now that I noticed how damp and cold it was in the Eastern Air Temple. As if on cue, a shiver ran down my back, spreading to the rest of my body. Oh what I would give for a dry pair of clothes. 

“-wasn’t even that bad! We ran as fast as we could and made it in time AND we brought back fire ferrets. Zuko has all the berries and vegetarian options for Aang in his pack. Jerkbender bring the- Hey are you ok?” Sokka said as he was walking towards me.

“What? Uh yeah I’m fine, just cold.” Another shiver ran down my spine, this time making me shudder. “Well why don’t you just change? Do you have any extra clothes?” he asked me. 

“No, I left all my clothes with my Uncle before I left. I didn’t think to pack anything extra. I didn’t expect it to be raining this time of the year.” I said as I tried to maintain my composure. The rain was falling harder now and the wind was starting to pick up, creating an even colder feeling around us. At this point I felt like I was going to freeze to death. 

_  
  
_

Sokka looked like he was looking at a wounded animal, unsure of what to say or do. Pretty sure my appearance wasn’t helping him either. I could feel like hair stuck to my forehead, water dripping off of it. My clothes clung to my body, which didn’t help me either. I couldn’t even think of firebending right now. Being this cold, was draining for a firebender, it was absolute hell. To be fair, it took alot for firebenders to get this cold, which was certainly the case right now. My bones and joints were starting to ache and my head was starting to feel like someone was squeezing it. 

“Oh, well that’s ok. I have some spare clothes, if you don’t mind wearing Water Tribe clothes?” He said, adding that jab at the end. I deserved it, they didn’t trust me yet. I shook my head, signaling that I didn’t mind. He went over to where his bag was and pulled out some clothes and a fur lined coat and handed them to me. “Here. I assume you know how to dress yourself.” he said, walking away to an empty area to change. 

__  
  


I walked to an empty area, away from the rest to change. I know they don’t owe me anything but you’d think they would trust me, even a little bit. I mean, I helped save Sokka and Katara’s father and girlfriend, that sure must have earned me some trust. But I’ve done far worse to them, which is why I know that they’ll never forgive me. I don’t deserve their forgiveness nor their trust. Why did I care if they trusted me? If he trusted me? 

Right as I finished putting on the pants he gave me, Sokka appears in front of me, changed but with his hair down out of his regular wolf-tail. I didn’t expect his hair to be so long, it reached past his jaw, almost touching his collarbone. I wonder what it looks like dry. Right now it looks dark brown, almost black but not quite. Snapping me out of my thoughts, Sokka asks “Hello? Earth to Prince Hothead? You there?”

“Huh? Sorry, I uh- Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I uh, I wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for. I mean you helped me rescue my dad and Sukki after all. So I’m sorry.” He’s apologizing? To me? Why?

“But you did nothing wrong. I know you guys will never forgive me for what I’ve done to you all. I won’t ever forgive myself for it. Saving Hakoda and the Kyoshi Warrior was nothing in the grand scheme of things. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up to you guys. To you.” I was so caught up in my own head that I didn’t notice when Sokka had moved close enough to me. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders and shook me, stopping me and my rambling. 

“Stop! You helped me save my dad! And Sukki! If it weren’t for you and your friend, we never would have made it out of there. I should have thanked you sooner.” He paused and took a minute to compose himself. He let go of my shoulders, I wish he hadn’t. “ Listen, we were all given a choice to let you stay here, and we took it. You’re one of us now, for better or for worse. And yeah, it may take a bit for Katara to warm up to you, but she will. But if you're asking me, you're doing a pretty good job and making up for your past mistakes. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” He took a step towards me and swept the hair that was stuck on my forehead and tucked it behind my ears. I could feel myself blushing as his fingers brushed against my skin. 

“Why did you agree to let me stay? It’s not like you had to.” I asked

“ Everyone deserves a second chance, well except evil people like the Fire Lord but that’s different really. But I see something in you, I can’t put my finger on it, but its something special. Now come on, enough talking. I’m hungry!” He said and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the circle of people sitting around the fire. 

“You’re always hungry though…” I said slowly, not expecting him to hear.

“Oh so you’ve got jokes do you now hothead? Alright funny guy, what else do you have?” He said as he took his spot next to his sister. 

She glared at me, as if thinking if I should be allowed to be so close to the fire. I backed up a little bit until I saw everyone relax a little bit. This is fine, I’m close enough to not be shivering anymore. But far away to where everyone was relaxed. Sokka grabbed another bowl and sat next to me, handing me the second bowl. 

“Here. This has to be my favorite ‘on the road’ meal. It's so good, not as good as food from home but it will do.” How can someone be so beautiful while eating? He’s absolutely stunning, I don’t know how I never noticed. 

This continued for the rest of the night. Him eating with me while I sat there in his clothes, that smelled just like him, a mixture of the sea and trees? I could spend the rest of my life doing this. Listening to you ramble on and on about different foods and the weird plants we saw on our outing, hanging onto your every word. 

If only this had lasted. Oh how I miss your voice sounded when you were happy. How I miss us being together, even if we weren’t aware of the others feelings. I just miss you being with me. I just miss you. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo this is the second part to Last Kiss. I really hope its better than the last chapter, i know it was kinda short. Anywaysss, i posted twice in one day which is kinda weird but whatever. Don't get used to it, im having a creative surge right now hehe. plz leave feedback!!


End file.
